Fanon:Jenny Smith (C.Syde)
|siblings = , |spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = |household = Curious Family |roommates = Pollination Technician Nine Smith, Johnny Smith, Jill Smith |play = Playable |neighbour = Strangetown}} Jenny Smith is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. She is the daughter of the late Glarn and Kitty Curious, the wife of Pollination Technician Nine Smith, the older sister of Pascal, Vidcund and Lazlo Curious, the younger half sister and stepmother of Lola and Chloe Curious, the mother of Johnny and Jill Smith, and the auntie of Tycho and Dakota Curious. Jenny is voiced by Gerri Lawlor and is 5 days from being an Elder. A notable difference in my player stories is that Lola and Chloe Curious are considerably older than their pre-made counterparts. So they are now the older half-sisters of Jenny, Pascal and (in Chloe's case) Vidcund. The reason why I decided to age Lola and Chloe is because they were born first, as referenced in the storytelling images. When Ripp Grunt and his brother Buck called upon various neighbours to help them overthrow their father and older brother and make them see sense, Jenny was the only Curious/Smith Family member not to participate in helping them. The reasons for this are likely because 1) she wasn't an Alien or an alien-hybrid, 2) wasn't part of the Curious brother trio, 3) wasn't a Mad Scientist e.g. Loki Beaker, or 4) was currently unavailable. Due to Jenny's kind-hearted nature and her affection for aliens, it is clearly obvious that it wasn't that she simply wouldn't have wanted to help Ripp and Buck. Since the start of the Sims 2, Jenny seems to have found a way to spend more time with her family, make new friends, and keep her job as a Nurse. She is currently working her way towards becoming a chief of staff. She is colleagues with Erin Beaker who seems like a younger sister to Jenny. She is also good acquaintances with Nerville Specter despite the latter being unable to resist the temptation to insult Jenny - Sims with 2 or 3 nice points have a habit of being mean to those whom they don't know very well. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *The headshot of Jenny that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. The lipstick she wears is also different. I didn't like the lipstick Jenny started off with because it was too colourful and didn't blend in well with her skin tone. *Despite being a Family Sim, Jenny has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim. Because of this, I will give her the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *She has a similarity likeness to Brandi Broke. *Jenny still seems to be obsessed with the colour green, though this has never been explored in my player stories. In one picture I was originally going to make her wear a different shirt (also green) but eventually keeping her default shirt as I wasn't satisfied with the other green shirts available. *She is now good friends with Circe Beaker, despite the contrasting differences between their personalities. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with a ponytail (fanon) Category:Sims with diminutive names (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon)